Who can pay the higher price?
by xXUniqueSeedXx
Summary: Voldemort is after Dumbledore and he hires a new recruit, Travis, to attend Hogwarts as a spy. Can Harry and is friends get through to this new recruit and change his ways? Or is Dumbledore and the rest of the light side doomed to lose the war? Characters from Harry Potter and a few characters I created myself. Rated M for swearing and Harry/Travis later on :) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

GREAT HALL

"Another year at Hogwarts has begun. Another house cup, another Quidditch championship, different classes and same teachers. I hope you all have a wonderous year and now you may enjoy this wonderous feast." Said Albus Dumbledore as he addressed his students for the first time. He opened his arms wide and signalled for the feast to begin. Then he sat down and waited for his food to appear.

On Dumbledore's left, Severus Snape, the potions master turned to the man sitting next to him, "Have you planned all of your lessons for the new year, Black?"

Sirius Black, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, replied, "I did. Except for the sixth year classes. I'm not sure on whether or not I should focus more on defensive spells or defense against magical creatures."

Severus smirked, "Well, what did you teach them last year? Or the previous years? You can base your decision on that. if you taught more defensive spells then you can focus on defense against magical creatures. Or you can do a mix of both."

"I guess I could do a mix of both. What about you? Have you planned all of yours?"

Severus looked at him, "As a matter of fac-"

Professor Snape was cut short as a bowl of mashed potatoes landed on Sirius Black's head. Sirius pulled out his wand and then cleaned himself up. He looked at the students. Everyone was chatting as if nothing had happened. Except for the six year Slytherins. They were pointing and laughing at him. He stood up and walked around the head table and continued on to the Slytherin table. He stood in front of the sixth years, "Do any of you have any idea who just threw a bowl of mashed potatoes on my head?"

Draco stopped smiling, "Why do you think it was us, professor?"

Sirius sighed, "I was just wondering if you knew who did it. You saw it happen and it appears that nobody else did."

Almost everybody in the Great Hall was listening in now.

"It wasn't us who did it. We didn't see who did it, so you can go and question someone else." Replied Draco.

"You did do it. I saw you, Slytherin's are a bunch of god-damn liers!" Shouted Hilary, a sixth-year Gryffindor.

Shyanne who was seated beside Draco at the Slytherin table was the one to reply to her, "Was anybody talking to you?"

Hilary stood up, "Well, it's the truth. You guys just do whatever you want because you think you're better than everyone else. You spend all of your time bullying people and think you're so popular when in reality everybody hates the lot of you."

"Don't hate us because we're beautiful. Hate us because we kick your ass at everything." Replied Shyanne as she stood up.

"You guys are all a bunch of idiots with shit for brains. You're assholes who can't get anywhere in life so you resort to being retarded Deatheaters that can't do anything but prey on people who are weaker and more scared of you." Said Hilary.

Shyanne's eyes flashed. She flicked her wrist so quickly that nobody had time to react. Hilary was thrown backwards. Everybody heard her body crack as it came in contact with the wall. She then dropped to the floor with a sickening thud.

Shyanne smirked, "Is that retarded Deatheater enough for you?"

Severus jumped up and ran to the Slytherin table. He grabbed Shyanne roughly by the arm and marched her from the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up to follow. He turned to Professor McGonagall, "Take Miss Black to the Hospital Wing please. And then return here and keep an eye on the students still eating."

Then he quickly strode out of the room.

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Besides from the whispering and sniffling of the portraits on the walls, the office was silent. Shyanne could sense that she was in a lot of trouble. So, for once she kept her mouth shut. Snape was glaring at her, and the intensity of his gaze had her staring down at her feet. Dumbledore would have broken the tension as he strode in, if he hadn't been as angry as he was. With his and Snape's anger colliding, the room was practically unbearable to be in.

However, Shyanne was there, waiting for the fury that was so quickly descending upon her. She should have been worried. But, Shyanne didn't think that way, didn't worry about trivial things. She was a Slytherin after all, she didn't care about the rules, refused to back down. She liked to hurt people, especially if that person was a Gryffindor. She never thought about the consequences of her actions and she never ever felt sorry for the things that she did.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, clasped his hands and stared down his long-crooked nose at her. He was about to speak, but Snape beat him to it, "I am absolutely disgusted by your behaviour. How dare you attack another student, how dare you use a spell in that manner! You are in so much trouble young lady I don't even know where to begin. You have disgraced yourself and the Slytherin house. You could be expelled for this!"

Shyanne was either not listening or didn't care about what her father had to say. She was gazing at Dumbledore and he was staring back at her, like a conversation was going on between them. Dumbledore  
finally spoke, "So, do you now understand the severity of your actions?"

Shyanne smirked and stood up, "I always understand the severity of my actions, I just don't care."

Then she turned around and walked out of the room.

Severus looked at Dumbledore and raised his eyebrows. "I hope you gave her an appropriate punishment this time?"

"I'm making her apologize and then her and Miss Black will both be serving detentions until they learn to co-operate together." Replied Dumbledore.

Snape raised an eybrow, "Why on earth are you giving Miss Black detention? She didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, on the contrary. Provoking students by calling them retarded Deatheaters, is not the proper thing to do. Her and Shyanne will be cleaning out the entire Library, without magic. It will take a while, however I think it will be sufficient time for them to get to know each other.

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

"I can't believe they made us wait so long to eat. Then when the food finally came it was absolutely dreadful. I mean really, I would have fired all those house elves by now." Said Draco.

Shyanne glanced at him over her magazine, "Yeah, I thought the food was ok. The thing that pissed me off was that bitch Gryffindor. What's her problem, she should mind her own damn business. Next time she annoys me, I'm going to beat the crap out of her."

"Ha, you could do it too. You could probably beat the crap out of any of those idiotic muggle lovers." Said Pansy.

They were silent for a minute before Shyanne said, "Hey Draco, should we go to the Astronomy tower tonight?"

"Yeah sure. But you better make sure your dad doesn't catch you. You'll be in so much trouble, more than you already are." Answered Draco.

Shyanne rolled her eyes, "Draco, you know I can get out of any punishment that my dad gives me. He probably won't find us anyways. He's probably to busy with Professor Gregory. We just have to make sure none of the other teachers catch us."

Shyanne looked around the common room trying to find Natasha. None of the other Slytherins really liked Natasha because she acted more like a Hufflepuff and nobody thought she really belonged in Slytherin. Shyanne didn't care, she thought that if the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin, there was a good reason behind it. Shyanne looked over at Pansy, "Hey, where's Natasha?"

Pansy pointed towards the stairway, "I think she went to bed when we got here. But, we should leave now. It's getting late and I have a test tomorrow."

Draco got up, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

Harry looked around at his friends grouped around the fire, "Hey, do you guys want to go to the Astronomy tower? I asked Fred and George to knick us some Fire Whiskey from Hogsmeade."

Ron, Amanda and Hilary all replied with a, "Hell yes!"

Then Amanda said, "Can we stop by the Ravenclaw common room? I want to see if Forrest wants to come. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Replied Harry.

OUTSIDE THE RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM

The group was huddled outside the common room under Harrys invisibility cloak. Amanda stepped out from beneath it and screamed, "Hey Forrest, come out here!"

"Amanda, quiet. It's after nine. So, if we get caught we're in big trouble." Whispered Ryan.

Forrest then came out of the common room in his dressing gown, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Want to come up to the Astronomy tower with us? We have Fire whiskey!" Said Amanda.

"Hell yes! Booze! I'll meet you guys up there, I just have to get dressed."

"Ok, just make sure you don't get caught sneaking up there."

Then they turned away and hurried up the stairs to the Astronomy tower.

"There's already someone up there, we have to find some other place." Whispered Ron.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ, we can just party with them." Replied Ryan.

They started up the stairs when they heard a familiar laugh.

"Ha, yeah he is a loser. I cant believe people actually talk to him. He probably cries every night because he knows that nobody really likes him."

Hilary stopped in disgust, "Ugh, it's the Slytherins. Let's go up there and beat the hell out of them."

Harry grabbed her arm, "Hilary, I'd like nothing more than to beat them up, but we can't afford getting into trouble"

Amanda scooted by the both of them, "Let's go spy on them then."

They headed up the stairs and hid on the other side of the large room. Draco, Shyanne and Pansy were sitting close to the edge clearly happy making fun of people. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting off to the side talking amongst themselves.

"And the way he keeps his hair. God, no wonder girls gag when they look at him." Shrieked Pansy.

Shyanne laughed, "Ha, yeah. If that bitch Amanda wasn't his sister nobody would talk to him at all."

The rest of the Gryffindors felt Amanda tense beside them.

Ryan grabbed her arm ready to hold her back if necessary, "Don't do anything, Amanda. We're just here to spy."

Then they heard a noise coming from across the room. Forrest came bounding up the stairs, "Hey guys, I have some..."

He looked up and realized that it wasn't who he thought. He stopped.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the Ravenclaw. We were just talking about you, Forrest." Smirked Shyanne.

"I thought you were somebody else. So, I'll just be going now."

Shyanne signalled to Crabbe and Goyle, they moved behind Forrest blocking his way out. She then smiled, "What's your hurry? You don't want to hang out with us?"

Draco smirked at him, "Who were you coming up here to meet? A girl? You might want to check if it's really a girl. I can't see an actual one coming up here to meet you."

"Ha, his mom probably wouldn't even." Shrieked Pansy.

Forrest looked down at the floor not knowing what to say and wishing he was anywhere but there.

Shyanne ruffled his hair, "Why don't you get a proper haircut, Forrest? Here, how about I give you one?"

Crabbe grabbed Forrest from behind and Shyanne pulled out her wand, "Stay still now. Wouldn't want to make a mistake."

Amanda couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out from under the cloak and started forward, "You fucking bitch. Leave my brother alone or I'll kick your ass!"

The other Gryffindors came out from under the cloak. Shyanne looked at each of them, "Ha, so you all want haircuts now? Line up then."

"Shut the fuck up. We always knew you guys were low, but to do something like this." Replied Hilary.

Shyanne turned to face her practically dying with glee. "He asked for it. It's not like we invited him up here."

"We did you little cunt. We just didn't know you were up here." Growled Amanda.

"Well, now you do. So, you guys can turn around and get the hell out of here. Or else, you'll end up just like your pathetic parents. Dead." Snarled Shyanne.

The Gryffindors scowled. Of course, the Slytherins laughed.

Hilary had a look of loathing on her face as she said, "I can't believe you just said that. You're going to get your ass kicked."

Shyanne walked forward until she was inches from Hilarys face, "Oh? I suppose Miss Mudblood is going to kick my ass? Dumbledore isn't here to save the day. Are you brave enough?"

"She might not be, but I am!" Roared Amanda.

She charged at Shyanne pulling out her wand. Shyanne raised her wand and grinned, "Think you can beat me in a duel? Ha, I'm looking forward to seeing the look on your face when you lose."

"Shut the fuck up! Stupefy!" Screamed Amanda in fury.

"Ennervate. Is that all you've got? Pathetic attempt. Serpensortia."

A snake shot out of Shyannes wand and landed at Amandas feet. Hissing angrily it slithered towards her. The Gryffindors started backwards.

"Amanda, back off. You don't know how to get rid of that!" Said Harry.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill her! Oppungo!"

The snake turned and shot towards Shyanne. Shyanne flicked her wrist and the snake vanished in a puff of smoke. Then she said, "Incendio."

Flames shot out the end of her wand and headed straight for Amanda. Amanda dodged it and screamed, "Aguamenti!"

Water burst from her wand, erupting in a powerful stream. It hit Shyanne square in the chest. She stumbled backwards into Pansy. They both would have fallen off the edge of the tower if Goyle hadn't caught them. Shyanne stood up and glared at Amanda, "Conjunctivitis!"

Amanda and everyone standing behind her got hit by the curse. They all grabbed at their eyes swearing. Ryan lifted his head, "What the fuck. Hitting us all at once? How fucking cheap!"

Shyanne smirked, "You think that was bad. How do you guys like real pain?"

Hilary gasped in pain and disbelief, "You wouldn't dare use that spell. It's illegal."

Shyanne laughed, "Again, Slytherin! Cruc-"

Shyanne was cut off by the sound of people coming up the stairs. Draco looked at Shyanne panicking, "Shyanne, leave it. We have to get out of here!"

Shyanne frowned and then turned to leave, "Another time then.

Then she pulled out her invisibility cloak and all the Slytherins flew under it. They ran down the other set of stairs.

Harry felt around for his invisibility cloak as he said, "I can't see. Get under the cloak, quickly!"

They just managed to conceal themselves as the door burst open. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were there. Dumbledore looked around, "This is were I sensed the magic from."

Minerva looked at him, "Who ever it was, they aren't here now."

Snape turned around to head back out the door, "It seems to me, like we just missed them."

The conjunctivitus curse finally wore off. The Gryffindors and Forrest hurried down the stairs and back to their common rooms.

(end of day)


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

GREAT HALL, RAVENCLAW TABLE

Darcy sat down at the table and reached for the toast, "Kristy, do we have any classes together?"

Kristy looked at her surprised, "We've been going to classes for two weeks. Haven't you noticed if I've been in any of your classes?"

Darcy laughed, "Yeah. It's just all the stress. We have so much homework and I have tests coming up."

Forrest looked up from the Daily Prophet, "I know what you mean. It feels like I'm in the three hells."

Kristy raised her eyebrows, "The three hells?"

Forrest glanced at her and then back to the Prophet, "A muggle Viking thing."

As the Slytherins walked by, Darcy shook her head, "What the heck are you talking about Forrest?"

Shyanne turned to them, "Yeah, Forrest. What are you talking about?"

Forrest looked down at his breakfast, "Nothing, leave me alone."

Draco looked at him sharply, "Wow, so rude. I'd be nicer to people if I were you. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

Kristy put down her spoon and glared at them, "Why don't you guys just leave us alone?"

Shyanne sat down beside her, "Manners, Kristy. Like Draco said, wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

Darcy shoved her food away, "Piss off. Gosh, you guys are so rude. Leave us the fuck alone!"

Pansy stepped behind her, "Want to try and make us?"

They all looked up at Professor Black, who was coming towards them. Shyanne looked around, "Guys, forget it. Let's just get out of here. See you losers later."

The Slytherins hurried off to their table. Professor Black stopped and turned to Forrest, "Is everything all right here?"

Forrest picked the Daily Prophet back up, "Yeah, everythings fine."

Darcy glared at him, "Don't lie! Everything is not fine. If those Slytherins bother us one more time!"

Professor Black sighed, "I'll have a talk with Professor Snape about it."

Darcy smiled, "Ok, see you in class Proffesor."

Dumbledore then stood up and yelled, "Silence please! There is a huge list of students who wish to try out for the house Quidditch teams. Your head of house will give the captains the full list of students who wish to try out. Captains, you can set up a try-out date at your leisure. So, will the four Quidditch captains please come up and get a list."

Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory walked up to the front and got the list of students wishing to try out for their Quidditch teams.

QUIDDITCH PITCH

Harry glanced around at all the hopefuls for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, "Ok, everybody get into groups. Keepers over there, Chasers there and beaters over on the far side. Keepers please fly a lap around the field."

Out of the large group of keepers, only half managed to get into the air. The other half couldn't even stay on their brooms. Only three out of the group managed to get through the whole lap. The chasers didn't do any better, only six made it around. The group of beaters were good. All of them managed to get on there brooms and half of them made it through the lap.

Harry then had the ones who were left go through a series of tests. After a good two hours the Gryffindor Quidditch team was assembled. The chasers were Amanda Vandertramp, Ryan Nelson and Hilary Black. The beaters were Fred and George Weasley. The keeper was Ronald Weasley and of course the seeker was Harry (Captain).

The other teams try-outs also went well.

The chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch team were Marcus Flint (Captain), Pansy Parkinson and Natasha Leblanc. The beaters were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The keeper was Shyanne Snape and the seeker was Draco Malfoy.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams are not important enough to be mentioned since nobody on the teams are in this story.

(end of day)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) If anyone is reading this and actually liking it I am thrilled! The last chapter was a short one and this one is longer but it's basically taken word for word out of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets with some name changes. I was having a really hard time writing my own version of a Quidditch match. This story has been pretty boring so far but I promise it really gets started within the next few chapters! I just wanted to high light the relationships between everyone before I got into the story! Lots of swearing in this chapter! My friends in real life tend to swear a lot so I decided to keep their personalities as close to the real thing as possible! **

**Happy Reading :)**

GREAT HALL (Day of the first Quidditch match of the year)

Shyanne strolled to the Gryffindor table smiling brightly, "Ready to lose, losers?"

Harry laughed, "You wish Shyanne, you and I both know that Gryffindor has never lost a match to Slytherin."

"Until today. I heard you have those pair of dimwits Hilary and Ryan playing chasers for you. I'm keeper you know, so there's no way they're going to score on me." Replied Shyanne.

Ryan glared at her, "That's what you think. We're going to kick ass like The Eagles do."

"Who are The Eagles?" Shyanne asked.

Ryan looked at her like she was crazy, "Duh, the greatest band in the history of the world. There's Don Hennley..."

Shyanne rolled her eyes, "Yeah, no need to give me their life story. A muggle band I presume?"

"Muggle or not, they ARE the greatest." Said Ryan.

Shyanne smirked, "Anything to do with muggles is pretty much crap. Your mom for instance, she's crap. Just like you."

Hilary stood up, "You know what else is crap? You talking. So, how about I put my fist where your mouth is?"

Shyanne laughed, "How about you try it? On second thought save it for after the game. Maybe then you'll be mad enough to actually be a challenge."

Hermione looking confused said, "Why would she be mad?"

Shyanne smiled, "Because Gryffindors are losers. Not to mention they..."

She looked up and saw Amanda walking towards the table. Shyanne turned around and headed back to the Slytherins, "Never mind. See you losers later."

Hilary looked at Amanda as she sat down, "Shyanne is so scared of you. She left as soon as she saw you coming."

"Good. Next time I see her..."

Hermione sighed, "Honestly girls, if you would just make an effort to make friends, I'm sure she'd come around."

"Why don't you go over there and try to make "friends" then?" Said Ryan.

Hermione stood up, "Fine, I will and I'll turn around and laugh at you when I succeed."

She stalked off towards the Slytherin table. The teachers were sensing trouble as they watched her closely. Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table between Natasha and Pansy, "Hey girls, mind if I sit with you? Lovely day isn't it?"

"What do you think you're doing, Granger?" Sneered Draco.

Hermione smiled at him, "Just trying to be friendly."

Shyanne smirked, "I'll show you friendly."

Before anyone knew what had happened, Shyanne pulled out her wand, "Densaugeo."

The spell hit Hermione square in the face. Her teeth started to grow at an alarming rate. Hermione got up ad ran from the hall, tears spilling for her face. All the Slytherins started to laugh. Proffesor Snape got up from his seat and made his way over to the Slytherin table, "Shyanne, follow me. NOW!"

Shyanne looked down, no longer smiling, "...Yes, father."

THE DUNGEONS

Snape sat down behind his desk, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "Can you please explain to me why you just did what you did?"

Shyanne looked at him innocently, "I didn't do it on purpose father. She was saying horrible things to us. If only you could have heard what she said, I doubt you'd be angry."

"I'm not angry at you Shyanne. I'm angry because you know better than to do something like that with everyone watching."

Shyanne looked down, "I'm sorry father."

"I know you are. I have to take fifty points off of Slytherin and you are going to go and apologize to Granger. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Replied Shyanne.

Snape got up and opened the door, "You can apologize during lunch time, since I believe you have a Quidditch match to go to. Go."

THE QUIDDITCH PITCH

The Quidditch pitch was filling up with spectators eager to watch the game. They all sensed the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor and they knew that the game was going to be worth watching. The Gryffindors wanted to win so badly after what Shyanne had did to Hermione. They almost decided to resort to Slytherin ways. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field, "I want a nice clean game from both of you. No funny business. Let the game...BEGIN!"

She tossed the Quaffle into the air and the players were off. Shyanne turned to go to the goal posts but before she could get there, Hilary smashed into her from behind and Shyanne went flying off of her broom and landed in the dirt. Hilary laughed, "Sorry, I thought you were the quaffle."

Shyanne got up and back onto her broom glaring at Hilary, "You're dead."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "Penalty for Gryffindor, for an unprovoked attack to the opponents Keeper.

Marcus Flint took the penalty shot and scored the first point of the game, making the score 10-0 for Slytherin. Shyanne grinning, looked at Hilary, "Thanks for giving us that point Hilary."

Hilary glared at her. Then turned away and headed back to the Gryffindor end of the field. The sound of Madam Hooch's whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Lee Jordan's commentary rang clearly through the cheers, "And it's Gryffindor in possession, Ryan Nelson of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Ryan! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Flint, Flint of Slytherin tearing up the pitch - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Flint drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Black, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Hilary - nice swerve round Parkinson - duck, Hilary, that's a Bludger! - SHE SCORES! TEN-TEN A TIE GAME!"

Hilary punched the air as she soared round the end of the pitch; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight - "OUCH!"

Hilary was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" Said Flint, as the crowd below booed, "Sorry, didn't see her!"

Next moment, Fred Weasley had chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed. "That will do!" Shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, miss!" Howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Amanda flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Amanda!" Yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN SNAPE! TWENTY-TEN TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Flint, still bleeding freely, flew forward to take the Slytherin Penalty. Ron was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goalposts, his jaw clenched. "Course, Ron's a fine Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd, as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Fine! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S MISSED IT! TWENTY-TWENTY AS SLYTHERIN TIES THE GAME AGAIN!"

Everyone was listening to every word of Lee's commentary. "Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession - no! - Gryffindor back in possession and it's Hilary Black, Hilary Black for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Natasha had swerved in front of Hilary, and instead of seizing the Quaffle, had grabbed her head. Hilary cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom but dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Natasha and began shouting at her. A minute later, Hilary had put another penalty past Shyanne. "THIRTY-TWENTY! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Vandertramp takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Amanda! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh, no - Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come on, now, Ron, save -!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him. "Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in possession -"

It was turning into the dirtiest match that Hogwarts had seen in a while. Enraged that Gryffindor would not relinquish their lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Crabbe hit Ryan with his club and tried to say he'd thought he was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Crabbe in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Ron pulled off a save, making the score forty-thirty to Gryffindor. Harry had seen the snitch, the crowd watched as he put on a burst of speed; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, his broom was slowing down - horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the broom's tail and was pulling it back. "You-"

Harry looked angry enough to hit Malfoy, but he couldn't reach. Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto Harry's broom, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he wanted - the Snitch had disappeared again. "Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his broom.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach, "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-"

Proffesor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her fist in Malfoy's direction; her hat had fallen of. and she, too, was shouting furiously. Shyanne was laughing her head off. Hilary screamed, "SHUT UP!"

She went flying at Shyanne. Hilary leaped off of her broom and onto Shyanne's. The broom went pummeling to the ground and they fell off. As soon as their feet hit the ground they ran at each other and started to fight. Shyanne grabbed Hilary by the neck and was punching her in the face. Hilary had Shyanne by the hair and was punching her every where she could hit. Shyanne screamed, "I'll fucking kill you!"

Hilary replied by punching Shyanne in the face and shouting, "Shut your fucking face uncle fucker!"

Then Ryan came up and pulled them apart. Harry grabbed Hilary and Ryan grabbed Shyanne. As he was holding Shyanne back, he gasped, "Would you two relax."

Draco pushed him off of Shyanne, "Why don't you get the fuck away from her."

Ryan glared at him, "Why don't you go put on a fucking red helmet."

Draco sneered at him, "You're done for."

He was about to leap at Ryan, when the teachers hit them all with a stunning spell and carried them all up to the castle.

Professor McGonagall looked down at them all in anger, "I am absolutely disgusted by each of your behaviors. You will each have fifty points taken away from each of your houses and you will all get a detention, which you will have to serve together."

(end of day)


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY IN THE HOSPITAL WING

Ryan was filling the bucket up with water from the sink. He turned around, slipped on a wet sponge and he and the bucket hit the ground. The water splashed all over him and the floor. Shyanne started laughing, "Ha ha, you're so stu-"

A dirty rag landed over her face. She ripped it off and threw her whole bucket at Hilary. Hilary whipped around, "What the fuck! I didn't throw that at you!"

Shyanne smiled at her, "So, I felt like throwing my bucket at a bitch, and what do you know, there you were."

Severus and Sirius stepped in between them. Severus turned to Shyanne, "If the two of you do not stop this nonsense, there will only be severe consequences for the both of you later."

Sirius agreed, "How would you feel if something terrible happened to either of you? You'd feel sorry that you were ever rude to each other. Am I right?"

Shyanne looked at him, "No. You're wrong. I wouldn't even care."

Hilary glared at Shyanne, "The feeling's mutual."

Severus shook his head, "I have to go and check on something."

Sirius followed him, "I have to go get some papers to mark to pass the time, if we get back and there is any funny business going on, you will all get another detention. Do you understand?"

They all nodded. As soon as they left Shyanne and Draco put their cleaning supplies down and sat on the beds. Shyanne leaned back into Draco, "I thought they'd never leave. Finally a break."

Ryan stood up, "I don't think so, you guys are not going to make us do all the work!"

Hilary stood up beside him, "Yeah. So get helping us!"

Shyanne ignored them and continued speaking to Draco. Hilary frowned and walked over to them. She grabbed Shyanne and pulled her to her feer. She threw a sponge into Shyanne's face and said, "Get cleaning."

Shyanne looked at the sponge. She dropped it and then looked at Hilary, "Make me."

Hilary lept at Shyanne and they started fighting. Ryan tried to pull them apart but Draco grabbed him and pushed him away. Ryan grabbed Draco by the shirt and started punching him. They were all screaming and swearing at each other. Madam Pomphrey came in saying, "I hope you guys are almost do-"

She looked up and stopped in mid sentence. Then she ran up to them and attempted to break up the fight. She tripped over a wet sponge and went flying into a cabinet. Then Severus and Sirius turned the corner and came back into the room. They stopped abruptly and took in the scene. Hilary and Shyanne in a headlock and blood was dripping out of Shyanne's mouth as Hilary was punching her. Ryan and Draco were rolling around on the floor trying hard to cause as much pain to the other as they could and Madam Pomphrey was trying desperatly to get her head out of the cabinet with her legs swinging wildly in the air.

The professors ran up pulling out their wands. They seperated the students and helped Madam Pomphrey out. Severus looked outraged. He grabbed Shyanne and started to clean up the blood that was pouring out of her mouth. Sirius looked at the rest of them. Ryan and Draco both had horrible black eyes and Hilary was sporting a fat lip. "I am truly ashamed of your behaviors. You will sit here and clean not just the beds but also the floor and the walls without magic. There will be 50 points taken away from each of you and detentions for a week."

The four of them continued to glare at each other as Madam Pomphrey went to the cabinet and brought out a jar. She then started to dab at their wounds with smelly purple ointment.

A SECRET PLACE

Wormtail was cowered at Lord Voldemort's feet, "My lord, w-what is the plan?"

Voldemort looked down at him, "The plan, Wormtail, is to finally, after years of waiting and preparing, kill Dumbledore and everyone that follows him. I need to find a way to somehow use his weakness against him. I just do not know what his greatest weakness is."

Bellatrix Lestrange turned to him with a look of longing on her face, "You can use his love for others against him? Or, find a way to his heart?"

Voldemort stared into the fire for a moment, then he smirked, "Have I ever told you that you are brilliant? I am glad you are here with me Bella. Thank you. Wormtail, fetch our guest for me, I have a job for him."

(end of day)


	5. Chapter 5

HOGWARTS, RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM

Kristy walked into the common room, "Did you hear, Darcy? We have a new student transferring to Hogwarts. He's going to be in our year too."

Darcy put her gobstones down, "Oh yeah. Do you know who he is?"

Kristy sat down looking disappointed, "No. I thought you would."

Forrest looked up from his book, "Who cares? A new person. See what they're like, probably ignore them anyways. As always."

Darcy looked over at him, "Oh my gosh, why are you always so rude?"

Forrest raised his eyebrows at her and then went back to his book. Darcy turned back to Kristy, "Aren't they sorting him tonight at the feast?"

Kristy jumped up, "Oh my gosh. That's right. It's starting in five minutes. We better get down there right away!"

GREAT HALL, GRYFFINDOR TABLE

Hilary couldn't stop gaping at the guy who was about to be sorted , "Holey shit. That guy is hot! Please be in Gryffindor!"

Amanda laughed, "You're boy crazy Hilary. You make me laugh. But damn, you're right. He is really hot."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Geeze, is that all girls care for these days? Looks?"

Hilary stared at her, "We can't help but care, especially if the guys look like that."

Amanda waved her arms, "Shh, you guys, he's being sorted."

McGonagall stood up, "Travis, you will sit here on this stool. When the sorting hat chooses a house for you, you will kindly sit and join them."

Travis glanced at her with a bored expression on his face, "Yeah, whatever."

He sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat opened its mouth, "This is quite difficult. You are very hard to read. There are things about you that stand out and things that don't. I know just where to put you.  
SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table errupted in cheers, many of the girls started to shout with happiness. Hilary smacked her head on the table screaming, "No! This is bullshit!"

Hermione smirked, "It just goes to show, you shouldn't just go for looks alone."

Instead of sitting at the Slytherin table, he turned and walked up to the head table. He climbed up on the table in front of Dumbledore. He gripped Dumbledore's face with his hands and said, "Thanks for letting me come to Hogwarts."

He kissed Dumbledore lightly on cheek before getting off the table and walking to the Slytherin table. Everyone was staring at him and Dumbledore looked awestruck. Lee Jordan broke the silence with a loud whistle. Everyone started talking at once. Travis sat down looked at Dumbledore, smiled, and then started eating. Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Severus and McGonagall followed him. Lee Jordan stood up in his seat, "Oy! I think you made him blush. You guys make a cute couple!"

Travis looked at him grinning, "I'm just sharing the love."

A girl from Ravenclaw yelled, "How about sharing the love with me?"

Travis looked disgusted, "How about never, you're to ugly."

The girl started crying and everyone else laughed.

ROOM ATTACHED TO THE GREAT HALL

Snape stared at Dumbledore, "What in the world was that about?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew." Replied Dumbledore.

"Are you blushing? Oh god, please don't tell me you actually liked it?" Asked Severus.

Dumbledore smiled, "I can't help it Severus, my boy, I haven't had a kiss from a man in a long time. It felt quite nice."

Snape turned away, "Well, what shall we do about this? You can't possibly tell me that you're going to let this continue further? We have to stop it!"

Dumbledore looked amused, "I don't mind."

"Good grief Dumbledore, you are like one hundred times his age. Even though there is no wizarding law against it, it just isn't right!"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I was kidding, Severus. He was obviously clowning around. He looks like a practical joker. It won't happen again."

(end of day)


	6. Chapter 6

FOUR DAYS LATER, CHAMBER OF SECRETS

He pulled out his two-way mirror. Wormtail had the other one so they could talk to each other withough anyone knowing. He disgustedly looked into the mirror, "I've started it. Can I ask, why do I have to be the one to do this? I mean, he's a guy, but he's so old!"

Wormtail started laughing, "Then you should be happy to know that we now have a change of plans. You will take your attention off of Dumbledore and get close to some of the Gryffindors. One of them specifically. Her brother is in Ravenclaw, we need him as well. Do whatever it takes to get the both of them here."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't see the point, I thought the plan was just Dumbledore."

Wormtail smiled, "We have changes in plans constantly, so get used to it and do it. Or the Dark Lord will really chew you out about it. You're already treading on thin ice for what you did to his snake Nagini."

"What? I didn't mean to sell her! I wasn't myself that night."

Wormtail raised an eyebrow, "Yes, because drinking a whole keg of Fire Whiskey isn't yourself."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So, what exactly does he want me to do, and why?"

Wormtail sighed, "Just try and get into their inner circle and make friends with them."

"That's harder than it sounds. Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. They aren't just going to welcome me with open arms."

"You are the perfect guy for the job. You've got the charisma, the cunning and you always do whatever it takes." Answered Wormtail.

"What is the point of this? What the hell does Voldemort want with them?"

Wormtail looked annoyed, "They are like you. Voldemort needs them. He needs their power to defeat Dumbledore."

"Fine, I'll do it. But I better be payed good for this."

Wormtail shook his head, "Like you need it, you're already richer than most people in the wizarding world."

"Just because I already have money, doesn't mean that I'm going to do things for free."

Wormtails face became blurred, "Anyways, the Dark Lord would also like for you to come to the meeting tomorrow night."

"Yeah, yeah."

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

Travis came through the entrance of the Slytherin common room. He looked around, finding who he was looking for he went to sit with them, "Hey guys. Do you mind if I hang out with you?"

Shyanne didn't look up as she replied, "Yeah, whatever."

Travis grinned and sat down between Natasha and Pansy. He looked over at Draco and said, "You're a hot one. I wish they all looked like you at Hogwarts."

Natasha started laughing, "You're such a silly-billy, Willis!"

Pansy stared at him, "Are you gay?"

Travis looked at her for a moment before deciding to ignore the question. He turned to Shyanne, "So, what's the history between you guys and the Gryffindors?"

Shyanne finally looked at him, "We hate them. That's the history. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, since I'm a Slytherin now. I thought I should know about this kind of thing."

"Anything specific you'd like to know?" Replied Shyanne.

Travis grinned, "Not really. The basics are good enough."

Shyanne put down her magazine, "Ryan's a jerk-off. Ron is a horrible Keeper. Hermione is a brainiac. Harry's a loser. Hilary is a bitch. Amanda's a nut case. I love to piss her off because she gets so mad and can't do anything about it."

Travis smiled, "Why can't she do anything about it?"

Shyanne laughed, "Because, I'm better than her."

"You're also very modest. I'm going to be hanging around the Gryffindors for a while." Said Travis.

Draco frowned, "Why the hell are you going to hang out with them?"

Travis looked at him, "I need something from them. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this. Don't worry, I know where my loyalties lie. With the Slytherins."

Shyanne grinned, "Ok, do me a favour? Get as close to them as you can. Then crush their brave, little hearts."

Travis grinned back, "That's my plan."

(end of day)


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY

Travis couldn't find Harry anywhere. He was having a bit of trouble seeing as none of the Gryffindors would help a Slytherin. He walked up to Seamus Finnigan, hoping that this Gryffindor wasn't like the rest of them, "Hey, do you know where I can find Harry and his gang?"

Seamus raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You're that guy that just came to Hogwarts, aren't you? What house were you in again?"

Travis sighed, "Slytherin. Does it really matter?"

Seamus glared at him, "What do you want with Harry?"

Travis sat down beside him, "I just want to talk to him, that's all."

Seamus turned his back on him, "Oh sure, you Slytherins are all alike. You just want to "talk", but as soon as someone trusts you, you stab them in the back."

Travis smiled, "Who said I was like other Slytherins?"

Seamus shook his head, "You're all the same. But I think Harry could deal with your sorry ass. He might be in the Great Hall."

Travis jumped up, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that room."

Seamus looked at him surprised, "Just go away already."

THE GREAT HALL

Hermione looked up from her lunch, "Is that Travis?"

Harry looked around, "For someone who doesn't like him, you sure sound excited."

Hermione glared at him, "Shut up, no I'm not!"

"All of you guys just shut up! Where is Hilary? This is so awesome!" Said Amanda.

"I think she went to talk to her dad or something. I'm not sure." Replied Ron.

Amanda screamed, "He's coming over! Guys! He's coming over!"

Ryan looked at her, "So? What's the big deal? He's just a guy."

Then Ron said, "Yeah, and he's a Slytherin."

Amanda glared at him, "Shut up. It doesn't matter. Oh... Hello!"

Travis ignored her, "Hey Harry, mind if I sit here for lunch?"

"Sure!" Shouted Amanda.

Travis glanced at her, "Thanks."

As he sat down, everything went silent. You could feel the electricity in the air as everyone watched what might, or might not go down. Travis looked around, "Wow, everyone here puts so much into what house you're in. It gets tiring."

Harry grinned at him, "You get used to it after a while."

Travis smiled back, "You guys aren't bothered by the fact that I'm sitting with you?"

Ron looked at him, "Ye- Ow!"

Amanda had elbowed him in the ribs. He glared at her before finishing, "I mean, not at all."

Amanda then turned to Travis, "Why would we be bothered by you? You seem like a really cool guy!"

Ryan covered his ears, "And why are you yelling in my bloody ear!?"

Amanda started to blush, "Oh, sorry!"

Travis laughed and then glanced around, "Wasn't there someone else in your group?"

Hermione looked up, trying not to melt in Travis' gaze, "Yeah, that's Hilary. She's busy doing something with her dad."

Travis thought for a moment, "Who's her dad?"

Hermione said, "Oh, Professor Black."

Travis rested his head on his hands and stared out the window, "Oh, that's cool. I think it'd be kind of annoying to have a parent as a teacher, wouldn't it?"

Amanda's smile turned to a frown, "Actually it isn't. Shyanne's dad lets her get away with everything. I just want to punch her in the face."

"I think she's all right." Replied Travis.

They all turned to him glaring as Hermione shook her head, "You just said the wrong thing."

Travis looked at them panicking, "I was just kidding! Calm down!"

Amanda looked away, "The next time I see her, I'm going to beat her to death."

"That sounds a bit extreme." Replied Travis.

Amanda shrugged, "It's always been that way. She's such a bitch, I'm surprised I don't want to do worse."

"You are scary." Said Travis.

Harry laughed, "You get used to her after a while. Anyways, I'm off to the library guys. I have to get Snape's essay done or he'll skin me alive."

"Oh, the library? I'm coming!" Said Hermione.

They got up to leave. Travis looked after Harry, "Do you mind if I come?"

Harry smiled and answered without looking back, "Sure."

The three of them walked out of the Great Hall as Hilary walked in through the other door.

"Oh, well there's Hilary now." Said Ron

Hilary walked up and sat down, "Hey. What's up? Why are you blushing, Amanda?"

Amanda turned to Hilary excitedly, "You just missed Travis! He came to sit with us and everything! It was so amazing. He has lip piercings!"

Hilary's jaw dropped, "He was here? And I missed him?"

Amanda turned back to her food smirking, "Haha, yeah!"

Hilary hung her head, "This day just keeps getting worse and worse!"

"Why's that?" Said Ryan.

Hilary put her head in her arms, "My dad wants me to go to Diagon Alley with him. So, my weekend is shot!"

Amanda patted her on the back, "Damn! Are you serious? That really sucks, I guess I have Travis all to myself!"

Hilary raised her head and glared at her, "Shut up! I'll get my chance, you just wait!"

Amanda laughed, "Not until I'm done with him."

Hilary punched her on the arm, "Damn you!"

Ron laughed, "All right you two, settle down."

Ryan looked at his watch, "We better get going to class."

Ron shook his head, "Yeah, wouldn't want to be late for potions."

Hilary sighed, "No! Double potions with the Slytherins! This day is horrible!"

Amanda grinned, "Calm down Hilary. Travis will be there."

Hilary smiled, "I guess so."

THE LIBRARY

Harry and Travis were the only ones in the library. Hermione had left because she was getting annoyed at Harry for asking to see her paragraph. Harry couldn't find anything on the parts of a Unicorn. He had looked in about ten books, alls there was were tiny snippets about where Unicorns were found. Travis was sitting across from him, finishing his own essay. Harry would have asked him, but Travis just didn't seem the type to know. After about five minutes of flipping pages, he looked up, Travis was staring at him. Travis grinned, "You look like you could use some help."

Harry sighed, "I can't find anything on the properties of unicorn parts anywhere! I don't know how Hermione does it."

Travis grabbed the book and shut it. He put it to the side and turned back to Harry, "The blood of a Unicorn is silvery-blue in color. If it's seen in moonlight it may glow in the dark. Unicorn blood prolongs life, however it will give the drinker a cursed life because to save their own life the drinker has killed something defenseless and pure. Silver unicorn horns are sold at any apothecary. Unicorn Horn is used in many potions. The healing power of the horn is what made the Unicorn a symbol of medicine and healing. The tail hair of a Unicorn is used inside the core of wands. These wands are best for people that are pure of heart and are better for doing protective and supportive charms. Unicorn hair is also very strong, it is used as a binding on bandages."

"How on earth did you know that?" Said Harry surprised.

"Have you been paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures? The properties of a Unicorn have probably come up countless times through out the years. You can use what I said for the middle of your paragraph, you just have to think of an introduction and conclusion."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, could you repeat everything you said?"

"Here, pass me your parchment." Said Travis.

Travis pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment. Everything that he had said appeared on it, "I added an introduction, because I'm nice like that. But, you'll have to conclude it yourself. We should start heading to potions class. It's a double, and Snape doesn't like anyone to be late. Actually, I doubt he'd mind if I was, but you being a Gryffindor, would be in trouble."

Harry scribbled a quick conclusion sentence and stuffed it into his bag, "Right, let's go."

THE DUNGEONS

It was such a nice day, that even the Slytherins wanted to get out of Potions. Shyanne's sighed, "I just don't want to do any work today, it's such a nice day out. I'd rather just relax."

"Look on the brightside, at least we can watch your dad pick on the Gryffindors again." Replied Draco.

At that point Snape walked in slamming the door behind him. The room went quiet. Snape stood at the front of the class, "I'll be collecting your work on the Properties of Unicorn parts used in Potions."

He pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. Everyone's work flew out of their bags and landed in a neat pile on his desk. He addressed the class again, "Open your books to page 234 and start reading. I expect you to read the rest of the chapter and finish off your potions today."

Hermione raised her hand, "Professor, what if we're finished the chapter and the potion?"

Snape turned to face her, "You can finish the essay on Polyjuice Potion that I assigned on Monday. However since you're such an insufferable know it all and have probably finished that, you can start reading the  
next chapter."

Hermione flushed a deep scarlet while the Slytherins giggled. Travis staring at Snape with a frown on his face, "Can I ask you something, professor?"

Snape looked at him suspiciously, "You may."

Travis turned away from his gaze, "What exactly are you looking for in a student?"

Snape thought about it for a moment before replying slowly, "I appreciate hard working students who take this class and respect for me, seriously. As long as you work hard and try your best, you will do well in this class."

Travis frowned looking confused, "Then why are you being such an asshole to Hermione? She tries her best in this class. She probably works harder than the rest of us combined. You say that people who work hard do good, she probably has an amazing mark. If you claim to appreciate qualities like that, you shoudn't be such a prick."

Snape studied Travis closely, "Do not use that kind of language towards me. Most of this schools population may be falling at your feet, but don't think that everyone feels the same way. You have a detention for speaking to me in that manner and twenty points will be taken off of Slytherin for your rude behaviour. I do value those traits in a student. Just not when they try to make them known to everyone."

Travis glared at him, "You know what you are, you're a fuc-"

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "Travis. Drop it, ok? It's fine."

Travis looked at her, then back at Snape, then started reading again. Snape turned away, "Your detention will be tonight at 6:00, don't be late, or else."

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

Amanda was looking around everywhere, "Hermione, didn't you have a potions book somewhere?"

Hermione looked at her questionably, "Yes, actually I have four, why do you need one?"

Amanda smiled, "Nothing, an idea just sprung into my head and I wanted to test it."

Hilary laughed, "She wants to make a love potion for Travis this weekend so she can get into his pants. It won't work though he looks pretty smart, dangerously smart. I think he just pretends to be stupid, unless he really is stupid?"

"No! I would never do that. Ok, maybe I would. But you would too, both of you would!" Said Amanda.

Hermione gasped, "That's horrible! It's against the rules! You cannot make a love potion, and I would never do that! It doesn't matter, even if I wanted to. He's gay."

Amanda whipped her head around, "What! He is not!"

Hermione finally smiled, "Yes he is. Did you not see what he did to Dumbledore? He's always looking at guys with a perverted look on his face. He talks gay all the time."

Amanda sat down shocked, "It's not possible. He couldn't! He just couldn't! Ah! Ok, so what? Maybe he is, it can change can't it? Isn't there a potion or something that could change it?"

Hermione shook her head, "Amanda you can't, it's completely impossible. Unless you used the Imperius curse. Which is illegal!"

Amanda looked down thinking, "Hmm."

Hilary looked at her watch, "Well, I better go. It's already almost lunch and I have to help my dad."

Hermione stood up, "Yeah, I have to go to the library for awhile to do some work."

Amanda jumped up, "What? You guys are just going to leave me? Fine I'll go hang out with the guys."

"They're busy too. Harry and Ryan are thinking of new Quidditch strategies and Ron is in the trophy room cleaning them." Said Hilary.

Amanda frowned, "What the hell! What am I supposed to do then? Oh, I know. I'll go hang out with Darcy and Kristy."

"They're studying in the library with me." Said Hermione.

"What should I do then?" Grumbled Amanda.

"Why don't you study with them? Or you could hang out with your brother."

Amanda jumped up again, "Yeah! I think I'll go hang out with Forrest today. I haven't talked to him in a while."

BY THE LAKE

"Amanda sent me a note saying to meet her down by the lake. She takes forever, maybe she forgot?" Said Forrest to himself as he slowly walked around the lake.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Said Travis.

Forrest jumped, "What the hell! Don't sneak up on people like that."

Travis grinned, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Forrest kept walking, "You didn't scare me, you just surprised me."

Travis followed him, "It's getting kind of late you know."

Forrest glanced at him, "Why is it any of your business?"

"I just thought you'd like some company" Replied Travis.

"Well, Amanda is coming down soon and we're going to hang out."

Travis stopped walking, "Earlier today I heard her say something about meeting you by the Forbidden Forest."

Forrest stopped walking too, "Really? Well shit. I've been waiting here this whole time."

Travis laughed, "You better get going then, or you might be late."

Forrest turned around and headed for the forest, "I owe you one, see you later."

Travis looked after him smiling, "Yeah, no problem. Anytime."

He stood there watching Forrest until he disappeared in the light fog. Then he turned away smiling wickedly. Forrest ran to the edge of the woods and scanned the area. He saw nobody around. After a few minutes the fog began to thicken. A chill crept up his spine and he felt somebody near. He turned toward the trees, "Hello, is anyone there? Hello?"

"Hello." Said a familiar voice.

Forrest stepped closer to the trees, "Who the hell are you? If this is a joke it's not fucking funny. Come out and face me like a man you coward!"

The mystery person laughed, "You shouldn't be so rude, I just want to have a chat."

Forrest glared through the fog, "Oh? What about?"

"I've been watching you, Forrest. There is an emmence amount of potential within you."

"Potential?" Asked Forrest.

"Yes, you have so many abilities, that are dying to be used. You've been laughed at and made fun of your entire life. It's time for you to punish those who have hurt you. Time for you to show them your true power."

Forrest took a step back, "But, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Lies. I know what you're really thinking. Release the anger and hatred that has been building up over the years. Learn to use and control your strengths."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Said Forrest.

"Is that interest I sense? First we'd have to take certain steps to draw out your abilities. I will then teach you how to use and control them. Together we will rise up, and I'll give you a chance to punish your enemies."

Forrest raised his eyebrows, "And, what if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, than I will have to use the necessary force."

"You'd really go that far?" Asked Forrest.

"Forrest, like your parents, you have the potential to be great. With your power we will acheive our goals. Without you, we'd have to find another way. It would take much longer. If you don't want to give in without a fight, I guess I have no choice."

Forrest took another step back, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry buddy. Don't get any hard feelings. What has to be done, must be done. Imperio!"

SNAPE'S OFFICE

Proffesor Snape was sitting at his desk marking papers when somebody knocked on the door. He looked at the clock. 6:00. "At least the boy knows enough to make sure he's on time." He said to himself, before saying, "Come in."

Travis opened the door and peeked inside. He looked around the office before entering. He closed the door behind him. Snape put his quill down and motioned for Travis to sit down, "You will be cleaning out my cabinets for me this evening. Labelling al of the potion ingredients correctly and putting them in order alphabetically. The only part you may use magic for is cleaning the cabinets themselves. The rest you must do by hand. You may start."

Travis walked over to the cabinets and started to take the ingredients off of the shelves. He worked in silence for a few moments before speaking, "Do you get students to clean things for you in detention often?"

The professor didn't look up from his papers as he replied, "It all depends on the severity of the offence and the disposition that I am in."

"What does disposition mean?"

"It means mood. Whatever mood I am in at the time." Replied Snape.

Travis nodded his head, "I see. What kind of potions do you use pepper for?"

Snape glanced at the small container that was in Travis' hand, "Pepper can be used in a variety of potions. The most common, being the sneezing potion. It causes the drinker to continue sneezing until he takes the appropriate antidont."

"Oh, what about..Tongue of Dog!? Like an actual dogs tongue?!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You come from Durmstrang and you don't know what that is?"

Travis turned to him, "Since we have to stay in school longer at Durmstrang, we do some classes every second year. Potions was one of those. I was only on my second year of Potions when I transferred to Hogwarts. Professor Growthfirk may have mentioned something about it one time or another. If she did, I wasn't paying attention."

"Why am I not surprised. Tongue of dog is a plant. It's used frequently for potions that require silence or secrecy. However if you brew it in a certain way, it can be used in a potion called Veritserum. A few drops of that would have even the Dark Lord spilling his secrets."

Travis labeled the bottle of Tongue of Dog before taking another container off of the shelf, "Eye of Newt is used in Felix Felicus, right?"

"Very good, yes, that is correct. Do you know what main ingredients a wizard should have in their Apothecary at all times? Or what the three main types of potions are?"

Travis finished labeling the container. Then he went to sit in front of Snape's desk, "If I answer those two questions correctly, may I use magic to do this?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "A bet? Hmm, ok. But, you have to get both questions correct. One wrong and you lose."

Travis grinned, "I believe that their are ten ingredients that a wizard should have at all times, "Eye of Newt, Blindworms Sting, Lizards Leg, Howlets Wing, Tongue of Dog, Wool of Bat, Adders Fork, Toe of Frog, Scale of Dragon and Tooth of Wolf. Also, when you're collecting the ingredients a neat, clean cut ensures that plants or herbs will retain their full magical potency. For the second question, the three main types of potions are, Philtres; which are love potions, Draughts; which are healing potions. The last one is an Ointment; a potion that is rubbed on the skin. You have to ensure that you make a potion perfectly correct. One mistake, even a simple one, could cause different effects, serious injury and even death."

Snape was shocked by his students knowledge. Of course, he expected sixth years to be able to answer those questions. However, he didn't expect Travis to know them, "All that coming from someone who thought Tongue of Dog was an actual tongue from a dog. I either underestimated your knowledge, or you meant for me to?"

Travis got up and grinned, "Do whatever you can to get out of things you don't want to do. Even if it means pretending you're a complete idiot."

He pulled out his wand and with four very fast flicks of his wrist the job was done. He turned back to Snape smiling, "May I leave now prof-"

He stopped talking abruptly, the smile on his face faltered. He took a deep breath to compose himself, hitched a bigger smile on his face and started talking again, "May I leave now professor? I have something  
I have to do."

Snape had not missed the sudden change in Travis' demeanor. He looked skeptical before nodding his nead and saying, "Yes, you may go. Take care not to give me reason to give you detention in the future."

Without looking back, Travis hurried out of Snape's office with a frustrated look on his face.

SECRET PLACE

"I've got a game plan going on here. You can't just summon me whenever you feel like it." Said Travis as he sat down on Voldemorts left.

Voldemort turned to him, "I hope this little "game plan" is going well."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Well, it was. When you called, I was in the middle of flashing one of my amazing smiles. It was the perfect moment and it was ruined."

"I'm sure you'll bounce back from it." Replied Voldemort.

Travis laughed, "Of course I will. I just don't see the point in me coming to these. They never involve me."

"I like to check up on your progress. I know you can reach us through the mirrors, but you can't blame me if I don't have any confidence in Wormtail relaying messages."

"I guess I can agree. I'm doing fine. I've switched from Dumbledore to the Gryffindors. The girl will be easy, her brother is another matter. I'll get him in the end though, I always do." Said Travis.

"That's why I hired you. You have a reputation for getting the job done. That reminds me, I have one more task for you. Downstairs you'll find a witch. She works at the Ministry and is highly connected. You're  
job, is to get as much information from her as you can. Then you can kill her." Said Voldemort. Then he turned away.

Travis grinned. He stood up and headed downstairs. To be able to get anything out of someone, to crush them to the point of madness and then be able to coax them back to sanity. Only to start all over again, was the type of work that Travis excelled at. It's not that he liked to hurt these people, he didn't like to not hurt them either. He just didn't care. He didn't care that these people suffered, that they had families, that they didn't deserve to go this way. It was a job. And he would do it. No matter who or what it was. He opened the door and looked inside. The only light in the room was coming from the far corner. A single candle. Next to that candle huddled an elderly witch. Her hair was graying, the left lense was shattered in the glasses she wore. She was dressed in a thin robe, that was patchy and greying. He stepped inside. She looked up at the sound of the door closing, "W-who's there?"

Travis strode to the middle of the room, "I'm here to save you."

The witch started crying as she crawled towards him, "O-oh thank-you! Dear boy. I'm so g-grateful!"

"Hey lady?" Said Travis.

"Yes?"

Travis grinned, "I was only kidding. Crucio."

The old lady started to writhe and scream in pain, "Stop! Oh, please, make it stop!"

The pain stopped abruptly. Travis kneeled over her, "Will you answer every question that I have?"

"Y-yes." She sobbed.

Travis began to ask her questions about the Ministry. She answered them all as best she could. Travis stood up and walked towards the door. The witch crawled back to the corner, glad it was over. Travis  
stopped before opening the door, "Oh. One more thing. Crucio."

From the floor above, Voldemort and the Deatheaters heard the screaming start. It was terrible, as if the witch was in the same room. Then, abruptly, the screaming stopped. They heard the stairs creak, and Travis strode in. Voldemort gazed into his eyes. Using legimacy he found out everything the witch had known. Travis grinned, "Well, that was fun."

Then he apparated back to Hogwarts.

GREAT HALL (DINNER)

Amanda ran up to the Gryffindor table in a panic, "You guys! Have you seen Forrest? I can't find him anywhere. He was supposed to meet me down by the lake. When I showed up, he wasn't there!"

Hilary looked at her, "Maybe he forgot?"

"Or maybe, he got really drunk and fell into the lake." Said Ryan.

Amanda frowned, "How can you say that?! How can you just laugh like that? What if he did?!"

Ryan turned to Ron smiling, "Then, it would be a truly sad moment for us all."

Hermione patted Amanda on the back, "Oh, Amanda. I'm sure he's just fine. Maybe Hilarys right. Maybe he did just forget."

"I don't think so. I have this really bad feeling. Like something bad happend. I'm really worried you guys." Said Amanda.

"Hello, you guys. How are you?" Came a voice from behind them.

Amanda whipped her head around, "Forrest! You're alive!"

Forrest stared at her, "Of course I am alive. Why would I not be alive?"

Ryan peered at him closely, "Why are you talking so weirdly? Are you ok, Forrest? Your eyes looked kind of glazed over."

Travis came up behind Forrest and sat down next to Harry. Forrest jumped up, "Well guys. I have got to go now. I will talk to you all later."

He walked away awkwardly, like he was fighting with himself. Travis looked at Amanda, "Your brother is weird. I saw him by the Forbidden Forrest talking to himself today."

"He's always doing weird things. I'm just glad he's not hurt or anything." Replied Amanda.

"Why would he be hurt?" Asked Travis.

"Well, he was supposed to meet me by the lake today. When I got there, I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm going to go and sit with him." Said Amanda as she got up.

She walked away and headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

Travis was about to follow when Harry grabbed his arm, "There's a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I know you'll probably be going with the Slytherins. But, if you're not, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure. Sounds like a good time." Replied Travis.

Harry grinned, "Ok, meet us down by the lake. Is ten ok?"

Travis got up, "Yeah, I'll see you all there."

He headed to the Slytherin table. Harry watched him as he sat down next to Draco. Then he turned back to his friends and joined in on their conversation about Quidditch.

(end of day)


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT DAY

Travis started down to the lake half an hour early. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy it before he went to Hogsmeade. He sat down beside a tree and gazed out onto the lake. He closed his eyes for a moment. He inhaled the fresh air and opened his eyes. Harry was standing in front of him. He exhaled in surprise, "When did you get here? I didn't even hear you coming."

Harry sat down beside him laughing, "I have what people call, mad skills."

Travis grinned, "You put all the rest of us to shame. So, what are you doing down here so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I like to sit and relax down here. The view is amazing." Said Harry.

"It is." Travis replied, as he glanced at Harry.

The bushes started rustling behind them. Travis started to rise. Before he could Forrest jumped out from behind a tree and tackled him. Harry jumped up, "Forrest! What the hell! Get off of him!"

Forrest had Travis' head near the water and was trying to push him in, "Harry! He put me under the Imperius Curse. He's only trying to use you to get to somebody else! Don't fall for it!"

He pushed Travis deeper into the water. Travis was trying to push him off but his arms were pinned underneath Forrest. Harry pulled out his wand, "Patrificus Totalis!"

Forrest went rigged and toppled over. Travis lifted his head out of the water gasping for breath. He looked at Harry, "What was hell was that all about? He has some serious issues."

Unable to move, Forrest could only glare. Travis turned to Harry, "I think you should go find Amanda. She'll know how to deal with him"

Harry looked worried, "I don't think I should leave the two of you alone. He looks like he wants to kill you."

"I'll be fine, Harry. I can handle myself, it's not like he's going to surprise me by jumping out from behind a tree again."

"Ok, fine. I'll be right back." Said Harry.

Then he turned and ran off to the castle. Travis looked down at Forrest. He pulled out his wand and released Harry's spell, "How did you break out of my curse?"

Forrest rose to his feet and pulled out his wand. Travis smirked, "What are you going to do? I'll tell you what. Nothing. You don't know anything that's good enough to beat me. But you could. You could know things that even the Dark Lord couldn't even dream of doing. Just let me teach you."

Forrest backed away, "Your curse wasn't that powerful. How could you teach me things if you can't even curse me properly?"

"I'll tell you why. I could put the same curse on you right now. You wouldn't be able to break free this time. I underestimated you. I used less power than I should have. It won't happen again. I really don't want to put you under the Imperius curse. However, if you refuse to co-operate, I have no choice."

Forrest looked at Travis skeptically, "So, you follow Voldemort then?"

"I don't follow anybody. Imperio."

Forrest was under the Imperius curse again. Travis glared at him, "Now. Go tell your friends that you don't want to come with us to Hogsmeade."

Travis stood there glaring at Forrest until he reached the front entrance. The doors opened and Harry, Amanda, Hermione and Ron came out. He watched them converse for awhile before Forrest and Amanda went inside and Harry, Ron and Hermione started towards him.

HOGSMEADE

Travis had gone to the bathroom leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting by the window in The Three Broomsticks. They all had Butterbeers but Ron was the only one not drinking his, "Why couldn't Amanda, Hilary and Ryan come again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Amanda decided to stay and hang out with Forrest, Hilary is in Diagon Alley with her father and Ryan is in the Hospital Wing. Remember? He ate that bad Chocolate Frog."

"Yes. But why does he have to be here?" Ron grumbled.

"Travis is here because he's our friend." Replied Harry.

Ron looked at him in disbelief, "Yeah, but we don't know anything about him. He acts like he's the greatest thing that could have happened to the world."

"You are prejudice. You just don't like the fact that he's a Slytherin." Said Hermione.

"I have good reason. The whole lot of Slytherins have been absolutely horrible." Replied Ron.

Harry crossed his arms, "People can change, and not everyone's the same. Just because you don't accept him, doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

Ron stood up, "You're right. I don't accept him. I'm out of here, I'm not wasting my time playing best friends with a Slytherin."

He shoved past Harry and out the door. Hermione looked after him, "I better go too. Not that I don't accept Travis. I do, Harry. It's just, Ron's right. We know nothing about him, he never tells us anything about himself and it's hard to trust someone like that."

"I know, Hermione. But, I also know that it takes some people longer than others to let anybody in. I just wish everyone could see him the way I do. I trust him, I don't think he's out to get us." Said Harry.

Hermione smiled, "I don't think any of us will ever see him the way you do. I also don't think that he's out to get us either. We just have to be careful about how much trust we put in him, Harry. I don't want any of us getting hurt. I'll see you later though."

"Where are you going?" Said Travis as he walked towards them.

"I'm going to try and find Ron. See you." She said as she walked by him and out the door.

Travis sat down across from Harry. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Harry said.

"I don't know."

Travis finished his Butterbeer and waited for Harry. When Harry was done, Travis got up, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"It's a nice day." Said Travis as they stepped out into the sunlight.

"It is." Replied Harry.

They walked in silence, before Travis interrupted it, "So, how's being Quidditch captain?"

"Fine." Said Harry.

"How'd you do on that Unicorn thing for Snape?"

"Fine." Said Harry.

"The grass is really green."

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Not very talkative." Said Travis.

Harry stopped walking, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Said Travis.

"It's not fine. You've never been to Hogsmeade and I'm ruining it for you. Want to go see the Shrieking Shack?" Asked Harry."

Travis smiled, "Sure."

Harry grabbed Travis by the arm and pulled him in the right direction, "It's supposedly haunted. Everyone used to hear weird noises coming from it."

"Ooh, Spooky." Said Travis.

Harry led him to one of the benches in front of the Shrieking Shack, "When we sit, a sign will appear. It tells you all about the history of this place."

The sign appeared as they sat down and Harry started reading out loud. He glanced at Travis and found that he wasn't paying attention, he seemed to be lost in thought. Harry stopped reading and turned to him, "Something on your mind?"

"Why did Ron leave?" Asked Travis.

"It was to hot. He wanted to go outside."

Travis grinned, "So basically, because I'm a Slytherin?"

Harry looked away, "No. It was hot."

"You're a horrible liar."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Asked Harry.  
"For one, you looked away. If you weren't lying you would have looked me in the eye and said it. For another, it's hotter outside than it was inside The Three Broomsticks."

Harry grinned, "Ok, you caught me. I lied."

"You didn't have to." Said Travis.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, Ron takes along time to get used to new people. I didn't want you to feel like you had to stop hanging out with us or something."

"I don't blame him. I haven't been open with any of you. It's hard to trust someone when you know nothing about them." Said Travis.

"That's exactly what Hermione said."

Travis grinned, "Smart girl."

"It's not to late, you know? You can still let us in and tell us about yourself." Said Harry.

Travis turned to Harry and looked directly into his eyes, "My full name is Travis Ryker Benjamin. I'm sixteen years old. My birthday is January 1st. My favorite color is Red. My favorite food is Spaghetti. I like money, Quidditch, sweets, fireworks, snowball fights, mirrors and boys. I dislike swimming, water, nights with no stars, clothes that don't match, wet grass, weird catch phrases and being in spaces that are too crowded. My mom's name is Angela, my dad's name is Tyler. I have a little sister named Tricia. I live in central london in the Benjamin Manor. And I'm filthy rich."

Harry stared at him for a moment then he fell of the bench and started to laugh. Travis looked down at him, "I'm glad you're amused."

Harry sat up gasping for breath, "Sorry, it's just. That's not what I ment. I guess it's good enough for now."

Travis stood up and reached down to help Harry up, "For now?"

Harry grabbed Travis' hand and pulled him down beside him, "That was just the basics. It was a good start though."

Travis leaned back in the grass, "Good grief, what do you want from me? Every thought I've ever had?"

"That's a little to extreme. I just want to know you well enough, so that I can tell when something's wrong, when you're happy, how you'll react to things, what you'll say before you actually say it, etcetera. Just things a friend should know." Said Harry.

"Things a friend should know." Agreed Travis.

Harry started grinning, "So. You like boys, huh?

Travis jumped up smiling and pulled Harry with him, "Yes."

Then he turned and Harry had no choice but to follow him back to the village.

(end of day)


	9. Chapter 9

GREAT HALL (Breakfast)

"Hi!" Said Travis as he sat across from Ron.

"Hi." Ron grumbled back.

"Want to hang out with me today?" Asked Travis.

"No."

"But Ron! I'd like to get to know you better! I just want to be your friend!" Said Travis exasperated.

"No."

Travis stood up frowning. He glared at Ron for a moment thinking about his next move. His face then broke out in an enormous grin. Harry, Hilary, Amanda and Ryan came through the door. They watched Travis leap onto the table in front of Ron. He then started to sing, "Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Words are few, I have spoken. I could waste a thousand years. Wrapped in sorrow, words are token. Come inside and catch my tears-"

They stopped in their tracks, trying to hold in their laughter at the look on Rons face. Ron jumped up, He pulled Travis off the table and laid him out flat on the floor. Ron stood over Travis, bristling, "I do not want to be your friend. I never will. The others might trust you. I don't. Just leave me alone."

Then he stalked off. Leaving Travis on the ground. Ron met the others at the door, "Your new pal is over there on the floor. You best pick him up, before he burns a hole through it."

Harry sighed and watched Ron stalk off before he turned to follow the others to the Gryffindor table. By the time they got there, Travis had picked himself up off the floor and was sitting at the table looking gloomy. Hilary started laughing as soon as she sat down. Travis glanced at her, "I'm glad you think my failure is funny."

"Why are you letting it bother you so much? Ron will come around. He just has to get used to you." Replied Hilary.

"How long does it have to take? I've tried everything!"

"You are very unusual. In a good way of course. But you are extreme and you can't do anything without exaggerating it. You kind of just jumped into our lives with no warning. You can't blame him for being a little afraid." Said Hilary.

"Afraid?" Asked Travis.

Harry laughed, "He's afraid of how insane you are."

Travis grinned and bounced up, "Insane in the membrane! Insane in the brain!"

Then he said goodbye to Harry and left the Great Hall. Harry turned back to the table. He was about to speak before he looked up and saw Amanda glaring at him,

"Why did he only say goodbye to you?"

Harry's eyes widened, "I don't know."

"We're his friends too." Replied Amanda.

"Yeah."

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Said Amanda.

Hilary laughed, "You're just jealous that he hasn't paid any attention to you. You know the reason why he only will ever see you as a friend. You have to get over it."

Amanda turned away frowning. Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Why would he never see her as anything more than a friend?"

Hilary smiled, "Well, isn't it obvious? He's totally into Harry. Meaning that he likes guys. Meaning he doesn't like Amanda that way because she's a girl."

"He's into Harry?" Ryan asked. Then he turning to Harry, "Does Ron know?"

"Why would Ron know?" Asked Amanda.

"Well maybe that's why he's mad. He's afraid of losing his best friend." Said Ryan.

"That'd never happen. He'll never lose me as a friend, ever." Said Harry.

"Maybe you should have a chat with him." Said Hilary.

"Wait a minute. Why would Harry have to chat with him? It's not like Harry's interested in Travis. There's no point." Said Amanda then she glanced at Harry, "You're not interested? Are you?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I like him yeah, but it's confusing." Answered Harry.

"What's so confusing about it? You like him. That's that." Said Hilary.

Harry laughed, "Yeah. That's not really the confusing part. I just don't know how to move forward. Like, how will everyone react? How will Travis react. Maybe he's the type that's not interested in being a relationship."

"You can ask him." Said Ryan.

"No he can't. They haven't known each other for very long. What if he scares Travis off. I think the best thing would be for you to just continue taking it slow. Wait for him to make the first move." Said Hilary.

"Yeah. That'd probably be the best thing." Said Harry.

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

Professor Black stood at the front of the class, "We will be practicing the shield charm this class. The word is Protego. You know the wand movement. So please, split into groups of two and practice."

Sirius turned to leave the classroom, to file a few papers. Then Ron walked in late of course, before turning to find a partner. He went to Harry, "Hey, want to be my partner?"

"Ryan already asked me. Sorry." Replied Harry.

"It's ok, I'll just ask one of the girls."

"Amanda and Hilary are partners and Hermione is in the advanced class." Said Ryan.

Travis came up behind Ron and flung an arm around his neck, "Looks like it's you and me buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy. Tomorrow I'm finding a new partner." Said Ron.

Travis let go of Ron and backed away. He pulled out his wand, "Would you like me to take it easy on you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Said Ron.

He pulled out his wand. Travis grinned, "Do you want to block or attack first?"

"I'll attack. Stupefy."

Travis laughed, "You're going to have to do better than that, Ronald."

Ron lifted his wand, "Expelliarmus!"

Travis blocked the spell easily before saying, "Rictumsempra."

Ron didn't block the attack. He fell over in a fit of giggles as the tickling charm took effect. Travis smiled, "You were supposed to block it."

The charm lifted and Ron lifted himself off the floor. Travis backed off, "I'll let you hit me with this next one. That way we'll be even."

Ron scowled, "Sectumsempra!"

Harry's eyes widened as the spell hit Travis. It knocked him to the ground and long deep cuts emerged on his chest and he writhed in pain. Blood seeped out of the cuts onto the clean white shirt that he was wearing. Harry ran to Travis and knelt beside him. He undid his Shirt to heal the wounds. However, he found that the cuts were already healed. Travis had his eyes closed. When he opened them, they were a blood red. Harry jumped away, "Ron. I think you had better back away."

"Why? Like I'm scared of that git. He deserves what he gets. Bloody Slytherin." Said Ron.

Harry jumped up, "What has he ever done to you to make you treat him this way? Because he's a Slytherin? Did you know, the Sorting Hat was going to put me in Slytherin? Would you have treated me the same?"

Before Ron could answer, he was thrown backwards as a spell hit him. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Travis stalking towards him. Travis had blood all over his shirt. It matched his red eyes. Ron tried to get to his feet but before he could, Travis flicked his wrist and Ron flew up and was forced against the wall. Travis grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and was about to curse him.

"Travis! Please don't! He's sorry, he didn't mean it." Said Harry from behind them."

Travis closed his eyes, and whispered to Ron, "I'm done with you and your bullshit and I'm sick of trying to be your friend. Right now, I would like nothing better than to curse you. To cause you as much pain as possible. But, unlike you. I care for how my friends feel. I won't hurt Harry by hurting you. You're pathetic and you aren't worth my time.

He let go of Ron and stormed out of the class.

Ron looked at Harry but before he could speak, Harry shook his head and ran out the door.

He saw Travis at the other end of the hall, "Travis! Wait up!"

Travis stopped and turned around. He smiled at Harry, "Hi, Harry. Sorry for what happened back there. I know he's your friend and I promise I won't do anything to make him angry again."

"It's not your fault Travis. Ron shouldn't have used that curse on you. It's dangerous and he crossed the line." Replied Harry.

"I'm fine. Although, I didn't expect him to use a curse like that. Very Slytherin like."

"Ha, don't let him hear you saying that." Said Harry.

Travis grinned, "I'm not planning on it. Although, it'd be funny to see him go crazy again."

"Yeah, so funny." Said Harry rolling his eyes.

Then he grabbed Travis by the arm, "Let's go start our lunch early."

"Sure." Agreed Travis.

GREAT HALL

Severus was sitting at the head table when Harry and Travis entered the Great Hall. He watched Harry pull Travis towards the Gyrffindor table. Travis stopped, "Why do I always have to sit with the Gryffindors. You should come sit with me at the Slytherin table."

Harry laughed, "Slytherins are scary. Hermione tried sitting there before. She was cursed as soon as she sat down."

"Why did she go and sit with them?" Said Travis.

"She said that if you were nice to them, they'd be nice to you. So basically she was trying to prove a point."

"I guess she failed at that." Replied Travis.

"Yep. After that I will never sit with the Slytherins. Anyways, I'm off to sit at the Gryffindor table. Hope you choose to join me."

Travis grinned, "Of course I'll sit with you. There isn't even anyone else at the Slytherin table, I'd feel like a loner."

He followed Harry to the table and sat down.

Severus watched them over the Daily Prophet. He was curious as to why a Slytherin was befriending a Gryffindor. It was something that hardly ever happened. He sat as they moved through subject after subject. Quidditch, lessons, people. Then they started talking about human behaviour. Not wanting to listen in anymore he went to stand up. Before he could reach his full height, his left arm twitched in pain. The Dark Lord was calling his Death Eaters. He ignored it when he turned around Travis was standing up. He listened in as Travis spoke to Harry, "Sorry, I have to go. Draco wants my help on his essay."

Harry frowned, "You have to help him right now? It can't wait until after lunch?"

Travis started walking away, "Sorry Harry. This is urgent. Draco doesn't have time to do it later."

Then he hurried out of the Great Hall before Harry could say another word.

SECRET PLACE

Travis burst through the door, "What the fuck. You make me so angry! I was in the middle of something!"

Voldemort smirked, "In the middle of what, exactly?

"I, uh, was-"

"Nothing that diverged from the plan I hope." Said Voldemort cutting Travis off.

"I was helping someone with an essay. Everything I do can't revolve around the plan. If I don't act normal it'd be kind of suspicious."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Travis frowned, "I'll get the job done."

"Yes you will. I have another informant for you. Downstairs, same room." Said Voldemort.

Travis rolled his eyes and went downstairs. He silently opened the door. It looked the same as before, with one lit candle. There was a young witch next to it. She was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Her face was partly hidden in shadow but Travis could tell that she was crying. He shut the door and silently strode towards her. He pulled out his wand, "You're going to tell me what Voldemort wants to know."

"Will you kill me if I don't?" Whispered the girl.

"I'll do worse." Replied Travis.

"I guess you best get started then. I'm not saying anything."

Travis smiled, "Brave girl."

He lifted his wand and she looked up at him. As the light rippled across her face, Travis gasped and stopped moving. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. The girl seeing him hesitate smiled, "What's the matter? To afraid to do it?"

He turned away, "I don't want to hurt you. Please tell me what I want to know?"

The girl pushed herself to her feet, "Sorry, you're going to have to kill me because I'm not saying anything."

Travis didn't say anything as he raised his wand.

Upstairs Voldemort and his followers were waiting for the screaming to start. After a couple minutes of silence they heard the stairs creak. Travis entered the room and turned to Voldemort, "She didn't know anything."

Voldemort frowned, "You didn't get anything out of her? Why not? I didn't even hear anything!"

"I broke into her mind using Legilimency. There was no need to torture her, so I killed her." Replied Travis.

"Mercy? You showed her mercy? Why!?" Asked the Dark Lord.

Travis turned away, "I don't have time for any of this. She didn't know anything, she's been through enough suffering just being here."

"You are lying. You never hesitate to torture. You do what is asked of you always. Why the sudden change? Is it being at Hogwarts? Are you letting the Gryffindors get to you? If so, I will send someone more efficient to do the job. Seeing as you seem incapable of doing something so simple." Said Voldemort.

Travis turned back and glared at him, "No. I can get it done. I will get it done. I admit, I've been a bit off task, but that changes now. I'm back in the game and it's going to stay that way."

Then he apparated back to Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS

Travis appeared outside the Hogwarts gate. He sat down on the grass frustrated. He had let is guard down to many times. Underestimated people when he shouldn't have. He was getting close to too many people and that was something he never allowed himself to do. From now on he'd have to move forward cautiously and he could not allow himself to make anymore mistakes. He got back up, entered the grounds and walked up to the castle. Once inside, he discreetly opened the doors to the Great Hall. He peered over at the Gryffindor table. His eyes moving along until they stopped on Amanda. That girl was his mission and he wouldn't fail. Before he could stop himself, he felt his gaze move past her and settle on Harry. At the same moment Harry raised his head. Sparkling blue eyes met the brilliant green. Harry grinned and waved him over. Travis walked inside, but hesitated. He looked at Harry once more and shook his head. Then he went to sit next to Draco at the Slytherin table.

Over at the Gryffindor table Amanda turned to Harry, "What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked at her, "Oh, what? Nothing, just thinking."

"You look depressed. But I guess that could be your thinking face." Replied Amanda.

Harry smiled slightly, "I'm just wondering why Travis doesn't want to sit with us."

Hilary looked over at Travis, "Well, you can't expect him to sit with us all the time. He has a life and other friends."

"Yeah, you're right." Said Harry.

Amanda laughed, "You're too obsessed with him. Let's go over and ask him to hang out later then."

She jumped up and headed off to see Travis. Harry stood up and followed her. Amanda tapped Travis on the shoulder, "Hey, want to hang out with us later, after dinner?"

Travis turned to them, "No."

"Why not?" Asked Amanda.

"Because I've came to my senses." Replied Travis.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Travis turned back to his dinner, "Think about it."

"Travis? Are you okay." Said Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry." Replied Travis.

Then he pushed his food away, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked after him a moment, "Amanda, go back to our table. I'll go see whats up."

Then he followed Travis out the door. He ran through the main hall until he spotted Travis headed up the stairs, "Travis! Wait up!"

Travis stopped and waited for Harry to catch up, "What?"

"What's wrong with you? And don't tell me nothing, because it's obvious that somethings up."

Travis smirked, "A good friend can tell right?"

"Yes."

"Just like a good liar can lie?" Asked Travis.

Harry grabbed Travis by the arm, preventing him from moving farther, "What did you mean by that?"

Travis turned to Harry, "I ment that our friendship was a lie, a gimmick. A plan thought up by the Slytherins."

"That's not true." Said Harry.

Travis smirked, "I'm a Slytherin after all. Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because you're different, Travis. I know you are."

"You don't know anything about me. After all, as I said before, a good liar can make anyone believe." Said Travis.

"I know you weren't lying. You started acting differently after you left at lunch. Something happened and I want to know what." Said Harry.

Travis gazed at Harry and then looked away, "Leave me alone. I care nothing for you. It was all a lie and I'm not your friend."

Harry laughed, "Just like that was a lie?"

"How do you know that was a lie?" Said Travis.

"Because you looked away."

Travis glared at him before turning around and leaving Harry in the corridor. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to lie to Harry. If he tried the Gryffindor would immediately see through it. Travis knew that he shouldn't look away when he lied. He just couldn't help it. When he was around Harry, it was like he wanted to tell him everything. Before he could stop himself, he ran back around the corner, "Harry!"

But Harry had already gone. Travis stopped. He composed himself and went back. He had been about to tell Harry plan would have been ruined and he would have failed. He strode down the dark corridor heading to the Ravenclaw common room. He pulled out his wand and flicked his wrist. A few moments later, Forrest came out of the coomon room. Travis grinned, "Ok, Forrest. It's time for you to do what we discussed earlier."

Forrest ran past him pulling out two pieces of parchment and heading for the Owlery.

(end of day)


End file.
